


Making a Scene

by VenatorNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Dancing, Formalwear, M/M, The Plot Is MIA, Uncle Ardyn Izunia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis
Summary: It's Prompto's first big formal celebration since he joined the Crownsguard. He gets a bit swept up.He's kind of hot in a scruffy adventurer sort of way, like the kind of guy the young heroes would meet in a tavern and get help from, but not realize until he cleaned up much later that he was important.This right here, this is the scene where he's cleaned up, and he looks like a prince for once, and Prompto can't look away.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Making a Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



So being a Crownsguard, it turns out, means being expected to show up for events like the Royal Midsummer Ball. Which is cool, because it's a huge fancy party! But also a little terrifying, because it's a huge fancy party.

Prompto, in his new dress uniform with the boots that come up to the knees, is "standing guard" at one of the exits to the ballroom, where people can overlook him and the fact that he doesn't know how to dance at a ball or how to pronounce half the snacks being offered around. Sometimes the door will open and let in a gust of cool air from the rooftop garden, and that's refreshing. Poor Noct is stuck doing diplomatic stuff at the other end of the room with important strangers.

Other people Prompto kinda knows go by on the dance floor occasionally, but he's not paying any one person all that much attention. Until he sees Ardyn.

Noct calls Ardyn his uncle but King Regis doesn't have any brothers and Noct just shrugs vaguely when anyone asks. Technically Ardyn is a prince? Probably? But he doesn't usually act like one, showing up to places at random, wearing whatever he wants and usually not Lucian black, pursuing strange hobbies instead of serious royal business. He's also kind of hot in a scruffy adventurer sort of way, like the kind of guy the young heroes would meet in a tavern and get help from, but not realize until he cleaned up much later that he was important.

This right here, this is the scene where he's cleaned up, and he looks like a prince for once, and Prompto can't look away. Ardyn's wearing black Lucian formalwear, but not like an ordinary modern tux—it looks like something out of one of the old painted portraits in the castle, the high boots and flashy coat with silver buttons, and the fluffy lace at his throat is the only part of the outfit with color: the same purple-red as his hair. It's so striking.

Aaaand he's noticed Prompto staring and is coming over, oh boy.

Ardyn cuts a path through the dancers so quick and smooth it almost looks like he's warping to do it. It's like watching a wildlife documentary where a coeurl has just spotted something tasty and is now slinking close enough to pounce. Which is probably a bad comparison to be making, it's just that Noct's mysterious uncle cleans up _really_ nice and wasn't bad looking to begin with. 

And he's coming to a stop just a few feet away so he can bow, all confidence and smolder and swishy coattails. He tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear as he straightens up and he still has those fingerless gloves on.

"Hi," Prompto says.

Ardyn smiles like that was charming instead of just completely stupid. "Good evening," he says. He showed them how to make hot buttered rum last winter when Noct and Prompto came in shivering from the first snow of the season, and that's what his voice is like, that combination of smooth and hot, and _wow_ Prompto has it bad. "I've noticed the evening's entertainment seems to be passing you by. Hardly a fate suited to such an eligible young gentleman. Would you care to dance?"

"I mean," Prompto says. "I don't really know how."

Ardyn gives him a _look_. "I've seen you training for combat, dear. If you'd like to, I'm sure you could pick it up quickly."

He could say no. But he could also _not_ say no, and wouldn't that be kinda cool actually? "Well, I warned you," he says, and gives Ardyn his hand.

Ardyn bows again and _kisses his knuckles_ and Prompto can't decide whether that's teasing or sincere, and either way whether it's cheesy or hot, and he is _so_ off his game right now. "Now then," Ardyn says. "Follow my lead."

His other hand settles at Prompto's waist, and Prompto knows enough to recognize that _his_ other hand is supposed to go on Ardyn's shoulder now. The position makes it much clearer how much bigger Ardyn is, and he smells like some kind of smoky cologne that's _perfect_ for being mysterious royalty. Fuck.

Ardyn sweeps them onto the dance floor, into the crowd of aristocrats and diplomats and people fancier than Prompto ever thought he'd be. He doesn't give directions verbally but the pressure of his hand and the sway of his body telegraph where they're going, with the side effect that Prompto is thinking about his body a _lot_ , and this is why dancing is such a big deal when you're too fancy to just date like ordinary people, huh. Prompto stumbles once, too distracted by thinking about Ardyn's body almost close enough to feel, and Ardyn chuckles.

"Relax," he murmurs. "There's no attack coming. We're here to have a good time."

"Easy for you to say," Prompto answers. But he tries. And the more he manages to relax, the easier it is to move with the minute directions from Ardyn's hands, to feel like they're in sync. There are dozens of other couples on the dance floor and it feels like they're not even real—Ardyn steers a path through them that feels completely effortless, so all Prompto has to do is stay close.

When the music comes to an end, they stop: Prompto looking up, Ardyn looking down into his eyes. Prompto can't move. This feels like a kiss scene. But they're in the middle of a big public event and Ardyn is mumble-mumble handwave royal?

The next piece of music starts and Ardyn gives him another conspiratorial smile. "I'd be happy to have another dance, but perhaps you might prefer to take a turn around the garden?"

"Who even _says_ things like that? Take a turn around the garden, how are you real?" Prompto hasn't let go. He wonders if he'll have to. On the other hand, the garden is way less people-looking-at-you than the ballroom. "Yeah, sure, let's do that."

Ardyn steers them off the dance floor and offers Prompto his arm, so they don't have to stop touching after all. And maybe... Maybe there'll be some photogenic moonlit spot in the garden that would _also_ be good for a kiss scene.


End file.
